


Take My Jacket, It's Cold Outside.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [12]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Brothers Jihoon & Yoongi, Brothers Yoongi & Woozi & JB, Cute, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluffy, Im Jaebum | JB & Lee Jihoo | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Related, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Im Jaebum | JB Are Related, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Related, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga & Im Jaebum | JB Are Related, One Hundred Ways, Sibling Love, Yoongi a big softie for his baby brother Jihoon, Younger Brother Jihoon, older brother yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”





	Take My Jacket, It's Cold Outside.

**12\. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”**

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Jihoon didn't stop shoving his feet into his boots as he reached for his house key, "Bowling."

"With." Yoongi demanded.

He watched his baby brother from his position on the couch. One hand holding the remote while the other running through Hoseok's hair as the boy head laid in his lap. 

* * *

Normally he wouldn't bother asking but JB was gone on a trip leaving him in charge. Beside JB would have his ass if he let their baby out the house without knowing where he going.

He refused to deal the others anger.

* * *

"The guys. I'll be back around 10 if not I'll text you who's house I'll be at." Jihoon announced grabbing his hat opening the door.

"Ji?"

"Yeah."

"Take my jacket, it's cold outside."

Jihoon glanced over to the slightly bigger leather jacket. Grabbing it he pulled it on over his sweater. "See you."

"Mhm."

* * *

"Softie." Hoseok hummed ignoring the disapproving grunt from his boyfriend.


End file.
